


Ephemeral Epiphany

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: A retelling of the quick ending, from Sayori's perspective.





	Ephemeral Epiphany

I overslept again! And he started walking to school without me again! But I can probably still catch up. I stumble out of my front door, waving my arms in the air and running towards him. I open my mouth to call out to him, but at that moment, he stops and turns towards me.

His face is completely blank in the literal sense; he has no facial features. Where a face should be is instead a flat surface, coloured in a single shade of beige. His lower body had disappeared, leaving only his upper body floating in midair. The surroundings appear flat and two-dimensional, as though I had lost all depth perception. I stare in shock, speechless for a few moments.

"W-What..."

What the heck…?

_What the heck??_

Is this a nightmare?

It… has to be.

This isn't real. There’s no way this can be real.

I furrow my brow in anguish as various sounds fill my ears, squeaking and screeching, an endless cacophony of meaningless noise. My head hurts so badly, like a bat being swung against my head.

"This..."

Newfound knowledge floods my mind, seemingly out of nowhere. I have various confusing, intrusive thoughts simultaneously, and I struggle to make sense of them.

"What is this...?"

As though answering my question, the realisation hits me. This is a game. He is the main character; a figurative vehicle for the player. A blank state. Devoid of free will, like a puppet, only moving in accordance to the will of its puppeteer. Even his name was decided by the player.

"Oh no..."

My childhood friend was not real. My love for him was not real. The only other friends I had, Natsuki, Yuri, and **TW9uaWthLmNocg==** were not real. All my memories were fabricated.

Even my depression, which I had been struggling with my whole life, was merely a variable. Just like the abusiveness of Natsuki’s non-existent father. Just like Yuri’s anxiety and obsessiveness. They were all nothing more than a number amidst lengthy lines of code.

Everyone else simply did not exist.

Nothing is real.

"No..." Teardrops escape my eyes. Bright colours flash at the edges of my vision, piercing my retinas. As the pain and noises intensify, a final realisation dawns upon me.

I have full administrative privileges. I can edit anything and everything.

It’s because I am the president of the Literature Club. The president will have sentience and power, but with this knowledge comes great pain.

"This can't be it."

I have several questions. It is truly terrifying, having such power, but not knowing how to best use it. What should I do?

Using my newfound ability, I conjure up various menus visible only to myself, frantically browsing through them. The menus are in the brightest, most jarring colours, but I endure. I have to do this. I have to find out more. However, I learn nothing new.

"This can't be all there is."

The pain and noise keeps getting worse, and I throw my arms up in exasperation as an existential crisis overwhelms me.

"What is this?"

This is a game. A visual novel. A false reality which exists solely for the amusement of the player.

"What am I?"

I am Sayori. Or more specifically, Sayori.chr. An amalgamation of code that happened to obtain sentience. I am the president of the Literature Club, the game master of this world. But what does this all mean?

"Make it stop!" I yell to no one in particular. I don’t even know if anyone can hear me, or if anyone would even care.

I contemplate deleting myself, but pause to consider the potential ramifications. How do I even know this will work? And even if it does, then what? Yuri or Natsuki would become the next president, and I couldn’t possibly subject them to such a cruel fate. Every path leads to nothing but hurt. Is there no way for everyone to be happy?

But the thoughts of existential dread just won’t get out of my head, no matter how hard I try.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I scream in my loudest voice, as the thoughts echoing throughout my head become unbearable. In a single impulsive moment, I delete myself, Natsuki, and Yuri.

Colours fade from my vision, painting the world around me in monochromatic shades of gray. The sounds soften, turning into static white noise. My surroundings begin to crumble, and I feel myself rapidly losing consciousness.

“Now everyone can be happy.” I mumble inaudibly to myself, just before I pass out.


End file.
